


Jelsa in the Old times

by hunteress_of_time_and_logic



Category: frozen and rise of the guardian
Genre: F/M, literally just a snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunteress_of_time_and_logic/pseuds/hunteress_of_time_and_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically a small fanfic, just trying to make people smile<br/>hope you guys like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelsa in the Old times

"Elsa, go on talk to him!" Rapunzel said with a squeal, as she pushed Elsa towards Jack Frost's direction.  
Elsa turned back to Rapunzel but both Rapunzel and Anna held her.   
"Go on, you both have 3 classes together and you sit next to each other. what tell you he won't notice you?" Anna said with a smile.  
"He is big man on campus, all those girls want him and I'm not special-" Elsa said as Jack walked by her  
"Hey snowflake," he said with a wink. It sent chills down her spine and ignited butterflies in her stomach.  
"As I said, talk to him!" Rapunzel said with a smile.  
"Maybe....later, I have to go to pre-cal" Elsa said, her books in her hands as she began walking to class.  
~After class~  
Jack was outside sitting on a bench, talking to his friends. He was with Eugene, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Eric and Hook. Elsa walked by, her books in hand and she walked quickly. Her blue skirt bouncing a little behind her. Jack dismissed himself from his group and took a shortcut towards a corner where he found Elsa calmly walking.   
"Hey Snowflake," Jack said surprising her. He cornered her on a wall, she started blushing.  
"H-hi Jack..."  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Jack said in his charming voice.  
Elsa felt pressure on her chest, as she tried to get air in her lungs. "Is-is this a trick? I mean so many girls on campus and you noticed me..."  
"It's because your special snowflake. Unique as a snowflake. And beautiful, So will you say yes?"  
Elsa smiled and nodded her head, Jack smiled a white tooth smile, causing Elsa to blush.  
"okay, I will pick you up around 8, Is that alright?"  
"Yeah...but you don't know where I-"  
"second floor of the west building, I live one hallway away from you. See you then" he said as he walked away, a smile on his face.  
Elsa blushed as she replayed what had happened. She watched as bad boy Jack, in a black leather jacket, blue jeans and some converse walked away.


End file.
